Tardaste en darte cuenta Malfoy
by giselmalfoy
Summary: One-shot. Siempre coincidían en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Nunca se hablaban. Pero sus corazones latían el uno por el otro. Un mundo donde no hay magia, pero el amor es lo más magico.


Hermione esperaba como de costumbre el tren de la estación King Cross de Londres, siempre lo tomaba a la misma hora para ir a clase, pues iba a una escuela privada y pagar el alojamiento era muy caro.

Siempre leía un libro mientras se comía una pieza de fruta, una manzana o una naranja, era una chica muy inteligente para la edad que tenía, que era 18 años. Un silbido le anunció que el tren estaba llegando, guardó su enorme libro en su bolso y tiró la pieza de fruta a la basura. Consultó su reloj como de costumbre para asegurarse de que no se retrasaba, le gustaba ser puntual. El tren llegó tan puntual como de costumbre, al abrirse las puertas, decenas de personas salían y otras entraban. Hermione buscaba su sitio de siempre, al final del vagón donde solía haber el mismo chico de todos los días, que aún no se encontraba allí. Se acomodó sacando de nuevo su libro y se volvió sumergir entre las palabras.

-Buenos días Granger -la saludó una voz a su lado, sacándola de su lectura. Era Ginevra Weasley, iba en su mismo curso, la castaña le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Quería volver a su lectura, pero un aroma realmente delicioso entró por sus fosas nasales, reconocía aquél olor, alzó un poco su mirada para encontrárselo, a él, al rubio de ojos grises que le robaba cada suspiro. Nunca habían entablado una conversación, era bastante reservado y por lo que aparentaba un egocéntrico, ególatra y de familia rica, pero desde hace tiempo Hermione suspiraba por él.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista si fuera especial si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres  
Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas._

Si de algo estaba segura era que nunca se fijaría en ella, aquellos ojos grises, fríos y vacíos nunca le dedicarían una cariñosa mirada. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos más, no se fijó que su compañera la miraba. Lo que no sabía era que él la pilló mirando.

_Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar_

¿Temblar? Sí, porque una sola mirada suya, daba escalofríos, era fría al igual que sus ojos, dura y por lo que parecía no mostraba emociones, siempre estaba serio, o por lo menos cuando ella lo veía, que era todos los días.

Nunca sabía en qué parada bajaba, ella era la primera en bajar dejándolo a él allí. Después de una media hora, llegó la parada de la castaña, con una última ojeada al rubio bajó acompañada por Ginevra. Hasta el día siguiente no lo vería.

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
Y de estación a estación en frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio_

-Granger -La aludida se detuvo y la miró con atención- ¿Te gusta Draco Malfoy? -preguntó con intriga.

Entonces su rubio amado se llamaba Draco, perfecto el nombre, le quedaba genial según pensaba la castaña volviendo a colgarse de una nube. Volvió a la tierra cuando unos brazos se movían delante de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -Reaccionó confusa, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su atontamiento- ¿Quién es Draco? -preguntó fingiendo que no sabía quién era.

-El rubio que todos los días está en nuestro vagón, al que no le quitas ojo si me atrevo a decir -comentó ella con picardía.

-Está bien, lo confieso, me gusta muchísimo -confesó poniéndose como el pelo de su amiga.- No le digas nada -suplicó.

-Yo no hablo con él, es muy reservado y por lo visto tiene dinero -dijo ella con indiferencia.

-Me he dado cuenta, siempre va de marcas caras y no sé, se lo nota a él -coincidió emprendiendo de nuevo el camino.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, Hermione se concentró en cada asignatura dejando a un lado los pensamientos de cierto rubio. Sí quería tener una carrera, no tenía que dejar que nada ni nadie la molestara.

Draco caminaba por un hermoso parque, hacía calor, por lo que se desabrochó varios botones de la camisa y se despeinó un poco el pelo. Ir a aquél parque era lo que más le gustaba, como de costumbre buscaba un árbol para tumbarse, hacía tiempo que no dejaba de pensar en cierta castaña, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en aquel perfume que desprendía que lo hacía embobarse más, pero no podía dejar que ella lo viera, venía de una familia muy antigua y respetuosa.

Se sacó los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado, comenzó a jugar en la hierba con los pies, no tenía a donde ir, ni estudiaba ni trabajaba, no le hacía falta, pues su padre era uno de los empresarios más cotizados y ricos de Londres.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella, Malfoy? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, el aludido se volteó para encontrarse con un chico moreno que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-Cállate, Blaise -le contestó molesto por su intromisión. El moreno se sentó a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás? -cuestionó observando a los niños jugar con la pelota.

-¿A quién? -dijo el rubio extrañado volviendo a mirar al moreno.

-A la castaña -respondió como si fuera obvio- Díselo, te quedas embobado cuando piensas en ella.

-¡No me quedo embobado! -exclamó enojado el rubio, Blaise abrió la boca para protestar, pero prefirió cerrarla.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces… -se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba- Pero hazlo rápido.

Draco vio cómo su amigo se marchaba, Blaise Zabinni, un chico que solo pensaba en una cosa, chicas, no trabajaba ni estudiaba al igual que él, de familia poderosa, se gastaba los millones en fiestas y justamente él le aconsejaba sobre el amor, irónico.

La mañana transcurrió como de costumbre, Hermione leía el mismo libro, sentada en el mismo lugar que siempre, subió al vagón y cuando fue a sentarse vio al rubio ya acomodado.

_Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._

Cansada de la ignorancia del rubio, se sentó intentando no pensar en él, imposible dado que lo tenía delante. Sacó su libro con la intención de continuar leyendo, con cuidado lo bajó un poco para que sus ojos pudieran contemplarlo. Se le veía guapísimo, con su pantalón vaquero, su camiseta azúl y su chaqueta deportiva blanca, su pelo despeinado, con mechones cayéndole por la frente.

-Draco -murmuró, o eso creía ella hasta que se fijó que el rubio la miraba confuso.

_Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando  
Supongo que piensas qué chica más tonta y me quiero morir._

Draco se levantó acercándose a ella todavía mirándolo incrédulo al comprobar que sabía su nombre.

-¿Me has llamado? -preguntó extrañado, pero por dentro radiaba de emoción. La chica comenzó a morderse el labio por su metedura de pata, estaba nerviosa.

-Esto… yo… sí -confesó sonrojándose. El rubio sonrió, con suavidad cogió su mentón y le levantó la cara.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó con dulzura.

-Hermione -dijo ella, su corazón latía con fuerza, como si fuera a salirse.

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren._

-Siéntate conmigo -más que una orden fue una súplica, la castaña asintió sin dudarlo. La cogió de la mano y la acercó hasta el asiento, hablaron durante todo el trayecto sin dejar de sonreír.

_Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz._

-Hermione, siento mucho en no lanzarme antes, he tardado mucho -confesó, no la veía por la oscuridad, pero sabía que ella estaba ahí, cogiendo su mano.

-Tardaste en darte cuenta Malfoy -bromeó la castaña. Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, a pesar de no verse, encontraron sus labios perfectamente.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos__  
__Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios__  
__Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo__  
__El último soplo de mi corazón. _


End file.
